The Ending of the End: Endings (Transcript)
Recaps/Title Card (Note that these features are cut when it first aired in the US) Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... Spike: It's not every day the princesses pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends. Princess Luna: You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Tirek, Iron Baron, the Hands of Time, Nadakhan, Kozu, Cryptor, Chen, Clouse, Pythor and Samukai to attack her?! Cozy Glow: Discord was Grogar? The Omega: Soon, there will be nothing, but Destruction. Morro: Why aren't they attacking us? (Turns around and looks at the source of the light. Taps the Overlord to take a look.) Lloyd, Garmadon, Morro and the Overlord: The Armor of the Golden Master! (Lloyd takes the armor out and walks toward the Oni holding it out. The Oni back away, growling in fear.) Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? Discord: My bad. Zane: We will not reach her in time. Nya: Oh, yes, we will. Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Ninjago and Equestria is coming! (The Canterlot Castle explodes.) Nya: Your fire can melt down the armor. You're the only chance we have. Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you get back! Discord: Fly, you foals! Jay: (Wails) Cole! (His voice echoes off.) (Cole falls off the Bounty. Recap ends.) :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 164: The Ending of the End: Endings Escape from the Legion (Faith retells Wu of what happened in the First Realm. The Dragon Hunters are going about their everyday lives.) Faith: The darkness came upon us in the middle of the day. An unnatural darkness that filled us with fear. (A portal appears. Daddy No Legs and a few Hunters pose, ready to fight. The Omega walks out.) The Oni had returned. (The Omega strikes his staff on the ground. Darkness comes out, more portals appear with an Oni coming out of each portal. The Hunters run away, screaming. The dragons, each with a Hunter riding on top, try to fight the growing darkness with their elemental powers.) We tried to fight them with the help of our dragons. (The Ice Dragon is shown, breathing out its ice out at the darkness, and flying away to fight again. The darkness grabs each dragon, and pulls them in.) But in the end, darkness prevailed. (Firstbourne bites at the darkness, breaking its hold on the Ice Dragon.) One by one, we fell, until I was the last. (The darkness grabs the Ice Dragon again. Faith watches this unfold, while riding Firstbourne.) I saw that we could not defeat it, so I fled. (Firstbourne spins, flying into the vortex towards Ninjago, escaping the darkness.) (Gasps. She sits up in bed.) I came to warn you. (Misako lies her back down.) Wu: It was wise to flee. Faith: Hmph. Was it? Now I wonder, could I have fought harder? Could I have done something? Misako: If you had stayed, you would have fallen into darkness, just like the others. Faith: But what if I had led them here? Wu: Do not think such thoughts. The evil that has come here has only itself to blame. (Cheering is heard outside.) Monks: (Cheering.) The Ninja! They're back! The Ninja are home! Haha! The Ninja are here. Wu: Let us see what news the Ninja have brought. (The Destiny's Bounty settles down. Master Wu, Misako, and the monks go out to meet the Ninja. The Ninja come forward, with saddened faces upon them.) Wu: What is it? (Looks at Misako in worry.) Nya: It's Cole. He—He... Jay: He's gone. Kai: He fell into the darkness. Wu: (Blinks rapidly, stunned by the news.) A-And the Realm Crystal? Lloyd: We destroyed it, but it didn't stop them. Misako: What do we do now? The Overlord: (Appears at the gateway.) Luckily, you have me. Misako: Overlord? The Overlord: (Walks towards Wu.) Wu, wipe that gloomy look off your face and do something with this. (Tosses the Golden Armor at Wu, and walks away.) Wu: (Catches the armor.) The Armor of the Golden Master. Nya: If we melt it down and reforge the weapons of Spinjitzu, we might still have a chance. Wu: Prepare the forge. Kai: (Sighs.) I guess I better get to it, huh? Nya: Kai, you're the Master of Fire. You can do this. Kai: Yeah. Right. How hard can it be? (Takes the armor from Wu, walks to the forge with his friends following him.) Wu: (Sighs sadly.) Cole. (Misako comforts him.) Kai: (He wears his blacksmith outfit. Throws fire at the forge.) Let's do this. (Lowers the golden armor into the fire, melting it. He forges each weapon and holds out the Sword of Fire into the air.) The Sword of Fire. Wu: (Nods approvingly.) Hmm. Kai: The Nunchucks of Lightning. (Tosses the nunchucks to Jay.) Jay: (Laughs.) Yeah! Kai: Shurikens of Ice. (Hands Zane the shurikens.) Zane: Cool! (Spins them on his hands.) Kai: (Holds up the scythe.) And the Scythe...The Scythe of Quakes. (Turns to Nya.) Nya: That was Cole's. Kai: I think he'd want you to have it. (A monk rings a bell, signaling the Oni are coming.) Morro: The darkness. (The Ninja run out from the forge to see the Oni coming.) Lloyd: It's here. (Under Canterlot Castle in Equestria, the Legion of Doom captured Discord, Starlight Glimmer, the Pillars, Ninja's parents, Young Ninja, Mane Five and Spike.) Cozy Glow: And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be fun? Queen Chrysalis: Patience, Cozy. Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria and Ninjago that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests. Lord Tirek: No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, and Luna. As long as they're out there, they're dangerous. Nadakhan: Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of three little ponies? Relax. It's not like their friends are going anywhere. (Star Swirl tries to break the catacombs using magic, but failed.) Pythor: The fools brought the remains of Chrysalis' throne to Canterlot to protect themselves. Hah! Those shards block their magic. (to Iron Baron.) Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers. But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Ninjago and Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, "Grogar"? (Discord tries time break the chains but failed. Iron Baron prepares to use the Bell on himself when Chen stops him.) Chen: What are you doing?! You saw what happened when Cozy Glow tried to take Discord's chaos magic. Iron Baron: Yeah, but there's more power in there now, too! I could be so much more powerful if I just could have— Cryptor: What do you mean you could... Iron Baron: Um, hello? I'm the best one out of all of us! Nobody sees... (continues under) Clouse: What are you talking about?! Krux: The best at what?! (The Legion starts arguing.) Fluttershy: This is really bad. Applejack: We gotta find Twilight, Celestia and Luna. They're probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters. Rainbow Dash: Any idea how we get out of here to do that? Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this. Discord: I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you. Rainbow Dash: That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up. Acronix: Stay away from the Bell, you pest! (Uses his Time to stop them.) Krux: None of us can use the Elemental Powers until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic! Discord: I could always tell you how. It would give you power over all reality. But you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends. Spike: No, Discord! This isn't the way to help! Cozy Glow: Discord, could you pweeeease—? Queen Chrysalis: Threats are more my speed. Speak! Lord Tirek: He's lying. He won't tell us. Discord: I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin. Chen: This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully. Discord: You're right. "Cretin" is too polite. How about "pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad of Tirek, King Vorak"? (Angered, Chen uses the staff and fires around and break the chains, but missed.) Iron Baron: (Laughs.) You missed! Starlight Glimmer: Did he, though?! (She frees herself with her magic.) Queen Chrysalis: Get her! (The Legion uses their magic against Starlight as she teleports somewhere.) Starlight Glimmer: (Blows a raspberry, before teleporting to the other side.) Applejack: Get Twilight and the royal sisters! Starlight Glimmer: No way! She's always needed you guys! (She frees the Mane Five, Spike, Discord and the Young Ninja. Starlight got hit by Chrysalis.) Ugh! Nelson: Find Celestia, Luna and Twilight! Some Elemental Masters may not have their powers, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can! (The Young Ninja fight against the Legion of Doom.) Rainbow Dash: That... was a pretty epic make-up. Discord: Just save Equestria. And keep Fluttershy safe! (While the Mane Five and Spike escape, the Young Ninja and Starlight continue fighting the Legion.) Cole finds the way to escape/Loss of Friendship in Equestria (In the NGTV building, Cole wakes up.) Cole: (Wakes up, panting. Sees the darkness and jumps up, shouting.) Uh. Ah! Ahh! Wh-wh-where the heck am I? (Hears a noise.) Oh, oh, boy-boy. (Looks up.) H-hey, guys? Did you forget something? It's me, Cole! Guys? Hello?! (Holds the remote for his Earth Driller.) Oh, great. Now, what? Stay calm. Don't panic. Why panic? I mean, I'm all alone, surrounded by creepy, black tendrils that are getting closer and closer. Huh? (Jumps up on a desk as the darkness gets closer to him. Jumps up to a lamp, and swings back and forth into another room.) Yah! (Cole closes the doors, just as the darkness grows.) Phew. (Sighs, relieved.) Let's see if we can get this working again. (Opens a drawer, throwing out a file, mugs, a suitcase, and a lightbulb. He finds a pair of scissors.) Hahaha! (Runs into the TV room Vinny was in previously.) Oh, come on. I'm not a microtronics guy. (Toys with the scissors into the remote.) Where's Nya, or P.I.X.A.L., or Zane, or Jay when you need them? Please work, please work, please work, please work. (Remote beeps a green light.) Please work. (Runs down to the front of the building.) Where is it? Where? I can't see it. I can't see anything. (Slumps down in defeat. Remote drops out of his hand and bleeps. The signal reaches the Earth Driller, and it drives over. Looks up and gasps.) It worked! Whoo-hoo-hoohoo! I can make it. Yeah, right. As soon as you step out there, it's gonna freeze you solid. Quit talking like that! I'm going for it. Huh. (Bursts the door open, throws his hood on, and does Spinjitzu out into the darkness.) Ninja, GOO— (Spinning slows, coughing.) Mmph. I can do that. (Slowly struggles towards the Earth Driller, choking on the air. Darkness surrounds him and Cole pulls out his remote, tapping it on the Earth Driller. It opens up, and Cole drags himself into it, breathing as soon as it closes. Turns on the engine.) Let's... n-never... do that... a-again. (Turns his Earth Driller around.) Whoo-hoo-hoohoo! (Sees the Oni and stops the Earth Driller.) Whoa! (The Oni turn around, growling.) Okay. You asked for it! (Turns on the drill, and drives at the Oni.) ---- (In Equestria, the Mane Five break through the wall and find out that the ponies are slowly drifting away from the other races.) Unicorn 1: Why are you out in the open?! Hide! Rarity: Where is everypony? Unicorn 1: The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack. That's where I was headed when I saw you. Rainbow Dash: What about the Earth ponies and Pegasi? Unicorn 1: It's everypony for themselves. Applejack: That ain't right. Unicorn 1: Well, you can all stand out here and debate. I'm goin' where I'm safe. Spike: Chrysalis was telling the truth. They really have turned ponies against each other. Applejack: Everypony's scared, that's all. We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight pronto. She'll know how to set things right. (The Earth Ponies are chattering about their separation.) Mayor Mare: Please, stay calm! I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic! "Winter Lotus": Give us one good reason not to! (All the Earth Ponies start to yell.) Mayor Mare: (Sighs.) Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us! Applejack: Where'd all these ponies come from? Granny Smith: Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe. "Winter Lotus": We don't have unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi! Rainbow Dash: Cowardly?! (Clouds starts to block the entrance to Cloudsdale.) "Winter Lotus": They're blocking Cloudsdale! Said they didn't want any "grounded" ponies up in their business! Rainbow Dash: Listen up, buddy—! Fluttershy: Don't! That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help. S08E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4: You better fix this! (Ponies starts yelling.) Applejack: Twilight's probably as worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe. That's why I was sure she'd be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be? Spike: (Gasps.) I know where Twilight is! (Princess Cadance opens a door to allow the rest of the Mane Six and Spike to enter.) Princess Cadance: Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright. She's upstairs. It's... not good. (The Mane Five eventually found Twilight, Celestia and Luna.) Twilight Sparkle: You're here?! I was so worried! Where are the others? Pinkie Pie: They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you! Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah! Twilight Sparkle: They made a terrible mistake. You all did. From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and stop the villains, but I haven't found anything. I failed. Spike: You'll come up with something. We can't save Equestria without you. Twilight Sparkle: You all escaped without my help. You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now? Rainbow Dash: We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always— Twilight Sparkle: Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered! Sombra? Returned and destroyed the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever! The School of Friendship and the Academy of Spinjitzu? Shut down! The Oni? Took every Realms for good! The Realm Crystal? Eventually destroyed, and nothing works! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference! Pinkie Pie: But we're still free and together. Rainbow Dash: And it's not like things can get any worse. (The windigos return and creating disharmony in the sky.) Spike: Haven't we learned never to say that by now? (Windigos neighing.) Earth Pony 2: The windigos! "Winter Lotus": (Scoffs.) That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story. Earth Pony 2: Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?! Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide! (Most Ponies starts to panic.) "Cotton Sky": That's enchanted wind! We can't control it! And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it! Hyper Sonic: What about everypony down below? "Cotton Sky": They're on their own. We all are. (In Canterlot, the Unicorns start to defend the town.) Unicorn 1: Fortify the shields around the School of Magic! We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do. (Scene shifts back to the room.) Rainbow Dash: We have to do something! Twilight Sparkle: We've already done enough. Applejack: You want the truth, Twilight? Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'! Twilight Sparkle: What if I make things worse?! Ever since Celestia told me I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me? I'm scared. Fluttershy: I probably know more about being scared than anypony. But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends. Rainbow Dash: If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together! Rarity: It's what we always do, darling. Twilight Sparkle: But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do! Pinkie Pie: That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen. Twilight Sparkle: We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore. How can you all be so calm about this? Spike: Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do. We believe in you. In us. Princess Luna: The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met. We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers. Princess Celestia: Although that part is pretty cool, right Spike? Spike: Yeah, totally. Twilight Sparkle: We still need a plan. (Princess Cadance comes in.) Princess Cadance: That sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for. Count us in. Twilight Sparkle: No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Njnjago and Equestria's last hope. Okay. Thirteen of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the windigos are circling. And it's up to us to fix it all. Pinkie Pie: What are we gonna do, Twilight?! Twilight Sparkle: The same thing we do every time, Pinkie. Try to save the world! The summon of the Windigos/The Ninja and the Mane Six vs the Legion of Doom and the Oni Lord Tirek: Every prisoner is safely in their cells. Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos? Cozy Glow: I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in this weather! Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up? Queen Chrysalis: I don't think we should. This could work out quite well for me. Chen: You mean us. Queen Chrysalis: The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits. Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want! Krux: The windigos are ancient magic. It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now. Pythor: (Snarls.) Iron Baron: We probably should deal with Twilight, Lloyd and their friends before anything else. Acronix: Thought it was too cold for you to hunt anyone and anypony down. Iron Baron: We don't need to. They're right there! ---- (In Ninjago, the Mane Six, Celestia and Luna arrived as Lloyd and Jay gesture the rescued citizens into the monastery. The Omega leads the Oni up the path towards the monastery. He stops to take a look at the Ninja taking stance.) The Omega: So, begins the end. Misako: (Runs up with the last citizen.) Lloyd! Lloyd: Mother! You should be inside. Misako: I'm not leaving you. Lloyd: (Takes her hand.) No matter what happens, those inside need your protection. Will you do that for me? Misako: (Looks at the child, and hugs Lloyd.) I love you. Be careful. (Lloyd looks at Misako run into the monastery. Faith appears at the entrance, with a sword in her hand.) Kai: (Gasps.) Jay: Faith! Kai: You should be resting, Faith. You're not fully healed yet. Faith: (Walks down towards them.) If the end is coming, I will face it on my feet. Wu: (Appears at the gateway.) As will I. (Walks down the steps to join them.) The Overlord: Hm. I did not expect to fight alongside the sons of my arch nemesis. Garmadon: Nor we you. It seems life has a few surprises left for both of us. (Sees the Oni approaching.) Close the doors! (The monks close the doors.) Quickly! (The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Celestia and Luna prep up, throwing on their hoods and holding out their weapons. The Overlord and Garmadon power up on their powers. The Oni walk up, and stop a few feet away from them.) The Omega: The time of endings has come. Spike: You think they know we're here? (The Legion of Doom enter Ninjago from the portal.) Applejack: I'd say they have an idea. Twilight Sparkle: That bell has Discord's magic, as well as the Pillars and the Elemental Masters powers inside. If they use it against us— Fluttershy: Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only one who can use it. Pythor: You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you? Lloyd: You can't beat us if we never give up! As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship— Iron Baron: Ugh, can we get on with this please? (Cozy Glow fires up with its magic, and destroy the team, but failed.) Twilight Sparkle: We need to get that bell and get the magic back. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me. Rainbow Dash: Sweet! I'll grab that bell in ten second—! Twilight Sparkle: No. We're the distraction. They're gonna get the bell. Lloyd: This is it, guys. Pick your targets. The Overlord: I'll take the big one. Jay: He's all yours. (The Omega shouts, commanding the Oni to charge.) The Overlord: (Jumps down to the next level of steps, exploding his destruction power.) mm-Yargh! Jay: Whoo-ha! (Whacks an Oni and waves his nunchucks around at them.) Kai: (Blocks an Oni staff and waves his sword at them.) Dah! Heh-unh. (Faith kicks an Oni back and punches another one down. The Oni flies into other Oni, knocking them off the mountain.) Zane: (Sees an Oni approaching and freezes him.) Heh-unh! (The Oni block of ice slides into another Oni, flying off the mountain.) Garmadon: (Summons his power and throws it at the Omega.) Hehh-arh! (The Omega absorbs it with his staff.) Hehh-augh! (Garmadon uses his power to raise the Omega into the air and crash into Oni approaching behind him.) Mm-yah! Kai: Nya, look out! Nya: Ah! (Turns around and gasps, blocking the staff of an Oni. Lloyd knocks the Oni back with his Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Unh! (Kicks an Oni back.) Euh! Use the scythe! Nya: (Blocks another Oni.) I'm trying, but I'm not the Master of Earth! It's not responding. Oh— (The Oni pushes her back, crashing into Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Punches an Oni.) Eunh! There are too many! (Looks at the Oni surrounding them.) Nya: (Struggles to hold the scythe against the Oni's weapon.) Unh. (Master Wu Spinjitzus into the mass of Oni, knocking half of them away.) (The mountain rumbles, and Nya, Lloyd, Master Wu, and the Oni turn to see the Earth Driller bursting out.) Cole: (Opens the top, and jumps out.) Hey, guys! Couldn't wait for me, huh? Nya: (Gasps.) Cole! Morro: How—where— Jay: Th-Th-Th—we thought we'd lost you—y-you, jerk! Cole: You can't get rid of me that easily. (Nya laughs in relief. Zane spins by and joins them.) Is that my old scythe? Nya: Yes. And you can have it back. (Tosses it to Cole.) Cole: (Throws on his hood, and leaps for the scythe. He catches it, plunging it into the ground.) Huhh! (It blasts the Oni away, and the Omega crashes back against a tree.) Ha! Kai: (Cheers.) Whoo-hoo! Dah! (Spins, knocking more Oni down.) (Jay spins along.) Nya, Lloyd, and Wu: Yah!! (They work as one to knock the Oni down surrounding them.) (The Omega pants tiredly. The Overlord summons his powers and throws it at him again.) The Overlord: hehh-yAh! The Omega: (Absorbs the Darkness power slowly.) You only delay the inevitable. We cannot be defeated. (Leaps at the Earth Driller and knocks it off the mountain.) The Overlord: This grows tiresome. I think it's time we evened things out a bit. rrArGh! (Uses his power to transform Garmadon and himself into their Oni forms) Rr-Yah! (Runs and smacks into an Oni, knocking it off the mountain.) Garmadon: Hmm. Now, that we have our own sticks, let's try this again. (Slams his staff down and whips it at the incoming Oni.) Jay: (Oni are seen crawling up the mountain.) They just keep coming! The Overlord: Hmm. Ah! (Runs at the Omega, striking his staff at him. The Omega blocks it with his own.) Zane: The weapons! They are not enough! Kai: We can't hold them much longer! (Queen Chrysalis fires the magic.) Queen Chrysalis: Come out, come out, wherever you are! Cozy Glow: (She spies Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie.) There! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: (Scream.) (Cozy Glow fires them, as Rainbow Dash twirl her.) Cozy Glow: Whoa! (Twilight teleports to face Tirek.) Twilight Sparkle: (Screams.) Lord Tirek: Aah! (Pinkie disguises herself as the game host.) Pinkie Pie: Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains! Try your luck! (Queen Chrysalis tries to use magic on Pinkie, but in every shot she missed.) Queen Chrysalis: (Growls, then Grunting.) Pinkie Pie: Missed me! (She hides from Chrysalis's magic.) Close, but no cherrychimichanga! (Laughs.) Thanks for playing! Iron Baron: Do they have to be so annoying?! Queen Chrysalis: Not annoying! Distracting! (Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack try to take the bell, but the Legion stop using their magic. Rarity shields Chrysalis's magic beam, then Spike blows fire onto Chrysalis, later Rarity joins him. Applejack uses the lasso to get the bell, but Tirek caught her and snaps the rope into half. Fluttershy managed to get the bell, but Cozy eventually thinks she is the fast one.) Cozy Glow: Now, now, professor. We all know you're not the fast one. (She blast magic on Fluttershy, but Twilight saved her.) Nadakhan: Enough! Or the dragon's wings and the Ghost Ninja will get plucked! Spike: (Groans.) Morro: Aah! Twilight Sparkle: Please! Don't hurt them! Morro: Don't worry about Spike and myself! Just save—! (Groans.) Chen: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story. (The Legion uses the magic against the Ninja, the princesses, the Mane Six, the Sons and the Overlord.) Kai: No matter what, we face it together! (The Legion fires a magic beam to them, but suddenly, a magical barrier was formed by the unknown.) Spike: What happened? Can I open my eyes? Applejack: Ya sure can! Way to go, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: It's not me! Everyone rescues the Ninja and the Mane Six/Jay accepts Nya to be his Yang (The Unicorns, the Pegasi, the Earth Ponies, yaks, dragons, griffons, Hippogriffs, Changelings, the people of Ninjago including several Elemental Masters, the citizens, the Skulkin, the Serpentine, the Nindroid forces, Cloud Kingdom monks, some Dragon Hunters, the Ice Fishers and the Formlings came to help the Ninja and the Mane Six, and defeating the Oni and the Legion of Doom.) Lord Tirek: Don't let them escape! Cozy Glow: Which ones?! (The unicorns zap their magic onto them, while the Pegasi, dragons and the Hippogriffs are flying towards Cozy, blocking her view.) Whoa! (Then the yaks jumped their way, causing the Legion to lose grip.) Samukai: What?! Karlof: This is not the time to say goodbye, huh. Griffin Turner: Well, we got us! Bolobo: Attack! (The Elemental Masters are fighting Chen, Krux and Acronix.) (Tox fires Poison at Iron Baron.) Iron Baron: My eyes! Nobu: Don't let them escape! Rufus MacAllister: Fear? Fear isn't a word where I come from. Skylor: Unh! Push them back! Chen: Not backwards, forwards! You're Anacondrai! Crush them! Nadakhan: You've think you are able to defeat me? Paleman: You have your words, now! Nadakhan: I wish you are block in Ice! (Ronin kicks him, then he groans.) Shade: Don't let him be free! (The citizens and the Elemental Masters fight back, while teleporting the Mane Six and the Ninja to the other side.) Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold. Lloyd: Thorax, you all came to battle against the Oni? Dareth: Yeah! Even the citizen saved from being petrified will have to stop the invasion, once and for all! Skylor: And of course, dealing with the Oni and the Legion as well. Wu: I know all of you have come to help us. Skales: Of course, we did. Our races from all the Sixteen Realms came to stop the Oni and the Legion of Doom, or else Ninjago and Equestria will be in pieces. Lloyd: Thanks, Skales. But what ever happened to the Overlord and my father? (He saw the Overlord and Garmadon are fighting the Omega.) Morro: We need to get back here! The Omega: You are Oni. (Whacks the Overlord and Garmadon away.) But only in form. In the dark lord's heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt. (He strikes the staff at them, flying them back up the steps. Lloyd hears a clatter, and looks back.) Part of him longs to understand these pitiful beings. (Lloyd sees the Overlord and his father are down. The Oni walks up to the Overlord and Garmadon.) To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. (He whacks the Overlord and Garmadon again. The Overlord and Garmadon lose their Oni forms, and lie on the steps, weakened.) Morro: The Overlord! Lloyd: Father! (He runs up to Garmadon. The Omega throws his power at him. It hits him against the monastery doors, just as Lloyd summons his own powers.) Dah-Arhh! (Gasps, panting. Sees the Omega commanding the Oni.) Fall back! Everyone, fall back! (The Ninja, Faith, Master Wu, the people and the creatures of the Sixteen Realms run back to the monastery.) Nya: (Kicks an Oni before leaving.) Copy that! (Lloyd runs into the monastery, dragging his father. The Ninja close the doors on the approaching Oni. Lloyd drags the barricade for the door.) Lloyd: Cole, help me! Cole: (Uses his Lava Arm to put up the barricade on the door.) Huh-ah! (The door rattles, under the banging of the Oni. Faith and P.I.X.A.L. take up a stance in front of the citizens.) That's not gonna last forever. Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here? Gallus: That's kinda our fault. Nelson: Yeah, we kinda ask Antonia about the warnings of the Oni Invasion. Antonia: That's what we said, the news never sleeps. Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school? (The Ponies are panicking about the windigos, until they were stop by Sandbar.) Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together! Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine? Sandbar: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented! Rasberry Dazzle: (To the Unicorns.) Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is! Hyper Sonic: (To the Pegasi.) Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us! Yona: (To the yaks.) Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends! Smolder: (To the dragons.) I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Gallus: (To the griffons.) Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like! Silverstream: (To the seaponies.) Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way! Ocellus: (To the Changelings.) They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us! Nelson: (To the citizens.) I wish I could say we're not facing an army unlike we've ever seen, but we have, and we know what they're capable of. Felix: (To the Serpentine.) Right now, our cities and villages are falling, which is why we're asking everyone to rise up. Skaildor: Copy that! Kimberly: (To the Kryptarium Prisoners.) We all may have different backgrounds, but we all share the same future. Killow: I think we are ready! Ultra Violet: Yes, Killow. We all are. Zachary: Nindroids! All of you have the power to stand tall. We are all smart, and let’s put whatever we settle our problems. Nindroids: Roger, roger. (The White Nindroid forces starts marching.) Damien: Master Yang, if you promise that we will fighting against the demon army that will corrupt Ninjago. Will you help? (Yang nods, as he agrees.) Caralisa: (To the monks.) If we can't stop them here, the rest of the Sixteen Realms, even Cloud Kingdom will fall like dominos. Nuckal: (To the Skulkin.) You may wonder why we're asking you to fight for Ninjago, even the Underworld. We aren't. Kruncha: We're asking you to fight for each other. Who's with me?! (The Skulkin cheer.) Chloe: (To the Dragon Hunters.) Look, I'm scared like the rest of you. It may look like we've lost, but it's not over. When we thought we lost the fight against the Oni, it nearly tore us apart. Muzzle: (Mumbles.) Daddy No Legs: How can we fight against the demonic races? Faith: Chloe's right. We didn't quit. We let it fuel it. We grew stronger. Jet Jack: Then we must stay put, and end the reign, once and for all! (The Hunters cheer.) Formling Leader: None of us cannot able to fight against the Oni. We are unstoppable. We can help each other when we are lost. Never-Realm Leader: We're asking you to fight as one. (The Ice Fishers and the Formlings cheer. Flashback ends.) Applejack: How 'bout that? It's just like you said the day we opened that school. Spike: The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be. Pinkie Pie: We told you you had it all figured out! Lloyd: Everyone have worked together to save Ninjago and Equestria, even the other Sixteen Realms! Looks like we are not the only ones to save Ninjago, forever. Jay: Forever. Forever. (Lloyd's last word echoes in his mind as he glances at Nya.) Nya. (Turns to her and takes off his hood.) I have to ask you something important. Nya: What? Now? (Garmadon stares at Jay.) Jay: (Lloyd looks at Jay, curiously. Nya throws off her hood.) Yes, now. (Gets down on one knee, puts his nunchucks on the ground, inhales slowly, and starts talking rapidly. The rest of the Ninja and Master Wu turn to look at him.) Nya, you make me so happy everyday. (Nya shakes her head and stares at Jay, confused.) When we're not together, I miss you so much that it feels like part of me is missing. (Pulls out the token, and splits it in half, holding one half out to her.) Will you be my Yang? Nya: (Gasps, taking the token from Jay.) Cole: (Comes up behind Nya.) Now you're asking?! Kai: (Joins Cole.) We seriously need to talk about your sense of timing, Jay! Jay: There may not be another time. Nya: (Looks at Jay, and throws her spear away.) Yes! (Jumps into Jay's arms and hugs him.) Of course! Yes, yes, yes! Oh! Kai: (Winks at Cole.) I taught him how to do that. The Legion of Doom and the Oni defeated by the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship (The doors and the barricade slowly break down. Jay picks up his nunchucks. Lloyd throws off his hood and he, Morro and Twilight look at the mural on the wall. They observe the Pilot Episodes painting. Darkness climbs in over the walls of the monastery.) Cole: Nya, Jay, it's been fun, guys. Zane: It has been an honor. Jay: Let's go out with a bang. Kai: Yeah. Let's give 'em— Morro: (Smiles in realization.) A tornado! Kai: Yeah! Let's give 'em a tornado! (Starts to run, comes back, and then looks at Morro.) Uh—wait, what? Lloyd: What's the opposite of destruction? Creation! (Points to the Pilot Episodes painting.) Don't you get it? Creation—the Tornado of Creation! It's the one thing that can defeat the Oni—the power of Creation! But all of us this time, or it won't work. Jay: How do you know? Kai: Yeah. It was a miracle it worked the first time! Lloyd: Okay, I'm guessing. But what do we have to lose? Zane: He's right. We have nothing to lose. Cole: What the heck. I'm in. Kai: I love crazy ideas. Let's do it! Jay: (Holds out his hand to Nya.) We're one now, Nya. Care to join? (She takes it.) Nelson: We all want to join, shall we. Kimberly: We hope that we all want to save Ninjago, together! Lloyd: It has to be all of us. The Overlord: I am not one of you. Morro: No, but you're as much a part of the history of Ninjago as the rest of us. (The Overlord walks away, leaving Lloyd, Garmadon, and Morro in surprise. The Oni and the Legion of Doom break down the doors. They step into the monastery.) (The Legion starts using magic to blast the entire army, until it was stopped by Twilight.) Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature here has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! (An unknown magic frees Discord, Starlight Glimmer and the Pillars, and brings to Twilight's side, along with the Ninja's parents.) The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! (Twilight brings her friends and the Young Six to her side.) Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! Cole: Here goes nothing! Ninja, GOO!! (Spins.) Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, Morro and the Young Ninja: Ninja, GOO!! (They all spin.) Twilight Sparkle: The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! (The Overlord watches the Ninjas' Spinjitzu as the Oni march in. He sees the darkness cover up Lloyd in the Sons of the Overlord painting, and looks back at the Oni. He joins in with the Spinjitzu. The Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship combined together and vanquish the Oni and windigos.) Cozy Glow: This is bad, isn't it? (The combined also stripped off the villains' powers, reverting back to their original forms.) Cozy Glow: (Groans.) The regal sisters, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, the Overlord and Discord turn the Legion of Doom into stone/Aftermath Queen Chrysalis: You think friendship will save you?! We will always return! Nothing will ever stop—! (The Legion got smooshed by a giant cupcake.) Spike: (Slurps.) Chocolate rain? Discord: (He, Celestia and Luna came.) Don't look at me! (He discovers that Pinkie is holding the bell.) Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?! How do you feel? Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... Tingly. Itchy. Also like... (Grows into a gigantic size.) I COULD TRANSFORM THE COSMOS SO EVERYTHING IS MADE ICING! Discord: Perhaps maybe I should... (Uses the bell to turn Pinkie back to normal.) Pinkie Pie: (Dizzily.) Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup! (Discord uses the bell to restore his magic, and snaps his fingers with the pineapple snarling. Then, he restores the Elemental Master's powers.) Master of Lightning: Well look at that! Our powers are back! Ray: We did it! (The Legion break the giant cupcake base, and Celestia stomps a hoof at them.) Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done! Garmadon: You made Ninjago and Equestria undivided! Discord: (Whispering.) You know what I would do if I were... (Indistinct.) Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting. Wu: This punishment is for doing any dangerous activity that can harm the Lands of Creation. Discord: May I help? Please? The Overlord: Can I? (Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, Luna, Discord and the Overlord use their magic to turn the Legion of Doom into stone.) Discord: Together forever. I can't think of anything that they would want less! (All the inhabitants cheer.) Ed: Jay! Jay and Kimberly: Mom! Dad! Edna: You both saved Ninjago and Equestria from harm. I'm so proud of you. Kai: Dad! Nya: Mom! Ray: You did it, you have defeated the dangerous villains we faced. Maya: You are brave like we did. Ray, Maya, Kai and Nya: Awww.. (They all hug.) Lou: Cole! Cole: Dad (They both hug.) Lou: I know you saved Ninjago and Equestria from the demonic villains. Cole: Yeah, I know. Zane: You see, every parent will always cheer after the battle. Lloyd: I'm so happy that we all came together, as one. Princess Celestia: When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes. When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice. But nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready. Twilight Sparkle: You know what? I think I am. Applejack: Thank goodness. First question, your Highness. What do we do with all these people and creatures? Pinkie Pie: We're gonna need a lot more chairs for the coronation! Twilight Sparkle: Actually, as ruler of Equestria, I'd like to postpone the coronation for nine months. At least until the castle's rebuilt. Besides, there's something we need to do first. Jay: Post-apocalyptic desserts. Interesting choice. Cole: Ooh, I love cake! Ganache frosted, and buttercream! (He gobbles the cake.) P.I.X.A.L.: I will still be there for you, Zane. Zane: I also still be there for you, P.I.X.A.L. Skylor: Jinxed! Jinxed you're it, Kai! Kai: Stop, Skylor! As long as we stay together. Skylor: (Laughs.) Jay and Nya: (Laughs.) Twilight Sparkle: I know. But there's gonna be plenty of time for all the challenges and struggles and adventures to come. For now, I just want to spend a quiet moment with the six best friends I've ever had. Applejack: Well, mostly quiet. Pinkie Pie: (Eating noisily.) Mmmm! Dareth: Who cares to sing karaoke! Lloyd: You said it, Dareth! Fluttershy: It's like the end of an era. Rainbow Dash: Or the beginning of an even more awesome era! Lloyd: All I know is whatever comes next is going to be perfect. Spike: How do you know that? Twilight Sparkle: With you guys by my side, how could it not? (The Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L. and Skylor laughed together, as the episode ends.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)